Alpine Incline
Alpine Incline is the fifth level in Autumn Heights. Guide The level starts off in a grassy forested area, similar to the end of Sawmill Thrill, soon after which there is a long bridge suspended over a gap with a series of shaky wooden platforms and Tucks, as well as a barrel to bring in Dixie Kong. After finding the letter "K", DK and Dixie will swing on a row of vines and then shoot through a Barrel Cannon, followed by a Checkpoint and an area that scrolls to the left (as opposed to the other direction like most of the other levels in the game). Following it, there is a row of wood platforms attached to balloons moving up and down, after which there are move swinging vines, only this time they are blown by the wind, with the possibility to affect the Kongs' jump timing. After this area, DK and Dixie will shoot through another Barrel Cannon to the top of a large hot-air balloon, which, after Donkey Kong pounds, will start flying up in the sky past several floating Bananas and the letter "O". Following the balloon, the Kongs will shoot through another Barrel Cannon and reach a second Checkpoint which precedes a long area of bouncy platforms in the sky with small propellers (that can cause damage) in between. After crossing the sky area, DK and Dixie will go past a third Checkpoint after which they will shoot through a Barrel Cannon and find an area similar to the one below, with only more hazards, such as Soaries, in between. Following this area, they will find the Slot Machine Barrel, which ends the level, under a series of moving bouncy platforms. KONG Letter Locations * K: Soon after the barrel containing several bananas, the flying Soariesmust be used at platforms to jump and reach it. * O: Flying around near the hot air balloon, can be collected before the Barrel Cannon. * N: On the flying wood platform soon after where the fourth puzzle piece is, can be reached via the moving platform underneath. * G: In the air above the second area of bouncy platforms, can be collected by jumping on a platform and using Dixie's propeller ability. Puzzle Pieces # Appears after collecting all of the bananas that appear on the balloon platforms. # Appears after bouncing on and collecting the Banana Coins on the helmet-clad Tuffton's heads. # Jumping into the balloon roof (via the first bouncy platform) of where the second checkpoint is located will lead to a secret area containing several bananas, all of which must be collected in 30 seconds or less to receive the third Puzzle Piece. # Underneath the platform held up by floating balloons, the Kongs must ride on the moving platform to reach it and duck to avoid the spinning blades. # After the area with the bouncy platforms moving in a circle (where the Slot Machine Barrel is) there will be a secret area containing bananas, all of which must be collected within 30 seconds the receive the last Puzzle Piece.